The Past Ain't Through With You
by EarlyArcher
Summary: Living out in the zones has become even more dangerous than before. It seems one by one, Killjoys are being killed off. It's not easy living in the year 2018.  rating may change in the future
1. The End

_Author's note - _i had an idea for this, i'll be expanding more. Think of this as a teaser for what is to come. i might not update for a few days since finals are next week and i have a few websites i need to create for them. Rate and Review! More Will Be Up Soon!

* * *

><p>It all happened in an instant. The car was plunged into a large group of boulders throwing its occupants to the desert floor. The heap of unconscious bodies was covered with broken glass and blood. From the pile only one body started to move. The body dragged itself to the side of the boulders hidden from the road and the thrown bodies. Four pairs of feet shuffled to group of unconscious bodies and kicked them to see if they still held any life. After a moment of waiting the feet had left. The sound of their transportation roared to life as they fled the scene with news to tell.<p>

Slowly the young woman crawled from her rocky hiding spot toward her now lifeless friends. Upon reaching her fallen comrades she could only cry as she looked upon the loss of life. While she survived the crash with her life, she did not leave it unscathed. The pain that had been suppressed by her fear had finally been felt as she looked down toward her right calf. Blood was flowing from her leg to the dirt floor beneath her. Quickly ripping off the bandana from her arm she tried to apply pressure to her wound.

The roar of a car had reached her ears causing her to almost drop the blood soaked bandana in panic. She tried to move back to her hiding spot as the engine's roar had been silenced. She was successful in her attempt as the sounds of five new pairs of feet approached the wreckage of the car. Two of her new guests strode cautiously toward her lost friends. She could hear one of them talk but couldn't make out what was said. The grip on her bandana had become almost nonexistent as the amount of blood lost had become dangerous. The two men had noticed the trail of blood leading away from the bodies. With lasers at the ready they slowly followed the trail to the barely conscious victim. She looked up and was able to make out two brightly colored figures one had a purple face while the other had bright red hair. The next thing she saw was darkness as she slipped unconscious.


	2. The Sharpest Lives

_Authors Note - _ I'm procrastinating, that's why you guys get this. I probably won't have another update until Wednesday or Thursday because of finals. Reviews make me happy!

Also, for copyright purposes i do not own the Fabulous Killjoys or their world. I'm merely hiding from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units here.

* * *

><p>The room was filled with bright light and the sound of music filled the air. Wicked Rose was afraid to open her eyes. She was afraid of where she was or if she was still even alive. The door to the room opened and moments later two fingers pressed against her wrist.<p>

"How's she doing?" A voice asked nervously.

"Well, she's got a steady pulse. That's a good thing, but she's still unconscious. Don't worry Kobra, she'll make it." The other man told Kobra Kid.

"Good. I'll go tell the others." Kobra replied, breathing a sigh of relief. With that he swiftly left the room to deliver the news, closing the door behind him.

"I hope i'm right" the man in the room said to himself as he looked down at the young woman.

He stood there for a few moments in a daze thinking about what would happen if he was wrong. The thoughts swirling around his head ranged from somber moods from everyone to a few of them becoming dangerously reckless. He was snapped out of his stupor by a barely audible sound coming from his patient. He stared at her momentarily in disbelief.

Wicked finally worked up the courage to open her eyes. As soon as hers eyes opened she was blinded by the light and quickly shut them. In the brief moment she had sight, her saphire eyes had caught a glimpse of where she was. It seemed like an old abandoned room with posters coated with dust falling off the walls and a man with long 'fro' like hair.

After a few moments of adjusting to the bright light she opened her eyes again. The man had moved to a different part of the room, where he looked like he was sifting through a desk for something. Minutes later he moved back to his patient, smiling as he saw her eyes open.

"Hey you," the man said.

"Hey back at ya," Wicked replied.

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked curiously.

She stared at him for a few minutes trying to remember him.

"You look familiar. I think i've met you before but I can't quite remember" she answered, starting to trail off.

"I think it was two months ago? Yeah, there were really heavy drac patrols and you and your friends were trapped in some old motel. Dr. Death Defying sent us out to help you guys," the man recalled.

"Shit! I forgot! That's right! It's Jet right? Yeah, I kinda remember," Wicked said confidently.

"Jet Star and you are Miss Wicked Rose?" He asked curiously with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Why are you grinning like that?" Wicked replied cautiously.

"Well" he started, but was cut off by the sound of a large crash and yelling.

He popped his head out into the hall to see what the noise was.

"What's going on out there?" Wicked asked. She tried to get out of bed, but the loss of blood had made her dizzy and light headed causing her to fall back down to the bed.

"Fun Ghoul was standing on a table and fell. I'll be right back. Don't get up, you're leg is still healing from yesterday," he instructed before heading out of the room.

Wicked closed her eyes and tried to remember when she met Jet Star and his friends. As names and faces swirled in her mind one man stood out. A few memories had surfaced of the two of them together. With her eyes still closed she smiled at the thought of him and how close they became over a few days. Unbeknownst to Wicked, Jet had returned with Fun Ghoul in tow clutching his arm as if it would fall off any minute.

"Thinking about him?" Jet called over to the young woman.

"Thinking about who?" She replied. She opened her eyes again to notice a

Short man with black hair was standing by the desk.

"She's alive!" Fun ghoul exclaimed.

Wicked had managed to swing her legs over the side of the bed she was on. Careful she sat up, with her back against the wall for support.

"Go sit, I'll be right there," Jet instructed Fun. Fun ghoul walked over to the bed and sat down nest to Wicked Rose.

"So, how've ya been?" Fun Ghoul asked with a grin.

"Not bad, trying to survive. The same old shit. How did you hurt your arm?" She replied.

"Well, Grace spotted this huge spider and Party went after it with a shoe. So I decided to jump in and save the spider. Unfortunately though I somehow managed to slip and fall off the table I was standing on," he explained.

By the time he had finished with his story Jet had already started to wrap up Fun Ghoul's shoulder into a sling.

"You've been out for almost twenty-four hours, you hungry?" Jet asked Wicked as he finished Fun's arm.

"I haven't had anything to eat in a few days, so I guess I could eat something," Wicked replied.

Jet had helped up Fun Ghoul first and then Wicked Rose. With Fun leading the way Jet had to help Wicked get to the front of the diner. Fun Ghoul had slid into the booth first with Wicked climbing in after. Jet made a few trips, but in the end he came back with six cans of Power Pup, a can opener, and two chairs from the kitchen. As if on cue a little girl and two men came into the diner and over towards the booth the three were at.

"Hi! I'm Grace!" the little girl said excitedly after noticing the young woman.

Grace had climbed into the booth and sat across from Fun Ghoul. The two men following her had been busy in conversation about a newspaper and hadn't noticed the Wicked sitting at the table.

"Why are there two chairs?" Poison asked out loud.

"Well, to try and fit everyone at the same table; that's why Party," Jet answered as he set some spoons on the table. Poison looked down and noticed Wicked Rose sitting next to Fun. Kobra, had already taken a seat next to Grace and looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Well if it isn't Miss Wicked Rose! How's your leg doing?" Party Poison asked her taking sitting in a chair next to her.

"Hurts like hell without any drugs, but it's nothing I can't handle," She said with a smirk.

"Drugs?" Grace asked worriedly.

"Medicine," Wicked clarified.


	3. This Is How I Disappear

_Author's Note - _Almost done with finals. And i'm starting to create another story. But, i want to finish this one first. Anyways, for copyright purposes i do not own the Fabulous Killjoys or their world. I'm merely hiding from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units here.

~btw~

Have you ever thought how cool it would be if The Made Gear and the Missile Kid had their own website? Well, that was what i did for one of my finals: .com/~searly/

* * *

><p>The meal went by quite eventfully. The Fabulous Killjoys regaled Wicked Rose with stories of their raids of warehouses and shows they've performed as The Mad Gear and The Missile Kid. The only one who wasn't a part of the conversation was Kobra Kid. He kept silent, every so often glancing up from the newspaper that still held his attention. This didn't go by unnoticed. Party Poison had lightly kicked his brother in the shin, rewarding him with a glare from Kobra. This had almost caught Wicked's attention when Grace had started to cause a commotion.<p>

"KOBRA! MOVE! I wanna get out and show Wicked around!" Grace yelled excitedly.

Kobra had slipped into a tense, grumpy mood as he stood up allowing the little girl to scramble out of the booth. She started to pull Wicked from the booth causing the young woman to stumble into Jet.

"Grace, she still has a pretty bad injury. You need to be more careful with her until she's back to normal," Jet had told her sternly as Wicked tried to steady herself on her good leg.

"I'll help her," Party Poison Volunteered.

He got up and put an arm around her middle and assisted her in Grace's tour of the diner. When the three of them left ear shot of the booth the three had started to engulf in a conversation of their own.

"Why haven't you said anything to Wicked yet?" Fun asked Kobra.

"She still remembers you," Jet chimed in with a grin.

"I'm going to go work on my bike some," an emotionless Kobra informed his friends.

Fun Ghoul and Jet Star watched their friend leave. The two decided it was best to leave him alone, knowing the consequences of bothering Kobra.

* * *

><p>"And is my room, and then this is Jet's room. And next to him is Fun Ghoul's room and and and here is Kobra's room, he doesn't like anyone but Party going in," Grace said as she bounced back and forth in the hallway.<p>

"And here is my room," Party said as he helped Wicked down the hall.

"Do we have another room for her? If we don't can she stay with me? Please Party?" Grace asked excitedly.

"We don't have any other rooms suitable as bedrooms, so if she doesn't mind," said Party.

"I don't mind," Wicked said smiling at the little girl.

She squealed with joy, and ran off to fix her room up for her new guest. Party started to lead Wicked to the back room of the diner and helped her set one of the tables.

"Where were you for the past two months?" Party asked as took a notebook out and started to draw.

"Better Living had sent Korse and the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W Unit after me and my friends, so we fled. We figured that if we weren't in their radius we'd have a better chance to survive. So we spent a few days in Old Vegas and then moved on to Colorado. There are quite a large number of Killjoys hidden in the Colorado Rockies," She regaled Party.

The only sound heard then was that of his pencil moving on paper. He looked up after a few minutes of silence and just stared.

"If you were safe, then why risk your lives coming back here?" he asked her.

"Well, I really wanted to come back here. I convinced them that BL had probably forgotten about us and it'd be safe to return," Wicked explained cautiously.

Party stared at her, knowing she wasn't completely truthful. He thought she was keeping something from him, something important.

"And why did _you_ want to come back here?" Party asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, well . . . I . . ." She stammered.

"You missed him didn't you? Is he why you wanted to come back?" he asked with a smirk.

He could tell he was right when she started blushing furiously. In his mind he thought he had started figure things out. Party looked down at the picture he was drawing, an odd mouse/cat hybrid. His head snapped up when he started to hear her crying. Before the first tear could fall he was up and by her side.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Party asked.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault! All because I wanted to come back and see him my friends, my little brother are dead!" Wicked managed to say before she had lost control and her body wracked with sobs.

"It's not your fault. It's hard out here for Killjoys. There have been heavier Drac patrols than there used to be," he told her as he pulled her into his arms.

He let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore. At this point Wicked Rose was almost asleep he picked her up and carried her to Grace's room. On entering he found another mattress was pulled into the room. Party set her down on the mattress, noticing that she had fallen asleep on the way to her room. As he was about to leave Jet wandered in.

"There you guys are. I've been looking for you two, well mainly her. I want to check her bandage," Jet told Party.

"She just fell asleep. Try not to wake her," Party informed his friend.

"Will do," Jet replied.


	4. Sleep

_Author's Note_ - Thanks For The Reviews! 3 Them! anyways, totally saw that the link i typed didn't really show up, it won't let me put it in here, so it's on my profile. my rendition of The Mad Gear and The Missile Kid's website!

More bits of awesome: Have you seen the music video for Lady Gaga's song Telephone? Does that Diner look familiar ;)  
>Also, I'm working on another story for when i am done with this one. So far it's pretty amazing :D<p>

As for copyright purposes i do not own the Fabulous Killjoys or their world. I'm merely hiding from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units here.

* * *

><p>The front room of the diner was empty when Kobra walked in; covered in dirt and oil. Fun Ghoul had followed in after him. They ended up sitting at the bar, Fun swiveling on one of the chairs.<p>

"I don't think he'll let you come if we do go," Kobra stated.

"Why not?" Fun had asked in reply.

"Drac hunting is dangerous. If we get in a skirmish you won't be able to fight as well because of your arm!" he told him.

"So, Grace goes! She doesn't even carry a gun or fight!" Fun argued.

"Yeah, but we protect her. We would have to also protect you a little. I know, but c'mon man," said Kobra, trying to convince him.

"Fine, i'll stay here. I'll just spend time with Wicked Rose while you go out and kill some dracs. You go and have a good time," Fun Ghoul told Kobra with a smile.

Fun Ghoul knew if he wanted to go he would have to hit him and hit him hard. Kobra Kid stared down Fun Ghoul as if daring him to say anything else. A few minutes passed and Kobra was unable to break Fun.

"I'll talk to Party," Kobra said in defeat.

Kobra Kid got up from his seat and left in search of his brother, Party Poison. As he left, he could hear Fun Ghoul shout a celebratory 'yes' but then followed by a yelp of pain. Kobra smiled, knowing he had secretly won. Checking in the kitchen and the bedrooms, Kobra had finally ended up in the backroom. He had found Party looking through a box

"Hey Party," he greeted.

"What's up?" Party asked as he switched to a different box.

"Fun Ghoul wants to go with us later today," Kobra explained.

"His arm still hurt?" Party asked, more interested in his search.

"Yeah," Kobra answered.

"Then nope. I want to hit up a Drac Complex in Zone 4 for some more supplies and he won't be much help with an injured arm. He'll just have to stay here and look after Wicked. Hopefully she'll give him some trouble to deal with," he replied as he intently stared into new box.

"Just a warning, he's going to try and fight you over this," he warned his older brother.

"Well, he'll have to deal with it. Agent Cherri Cola sent me some info on the Drac Complex, and not having Fun with us won't be a big deal. Well, it used to be an android factory, but it's still being converted to a Drac Complex. Show Pony will be here soon. He's coming with us in our raid. We'll be able to grab some power tools this time besides power pup and first aid supplies," Party informed him.

"So there won't be a lot of dracs there?" He asked, starting to mentally prepare himself.

"Not a lot. It should be easy, a smash and grab," Party answered.

"When do we leave?" Kobra inquired.

"Whenever Show Pony gets here; maybe five minutes, maybe an hour. Here we go; a bandana for Grace!" Party exclaimed.

His budding annoyance of Kobra Kids' stream of questions had been subsided by his discovery. The bandana was blue and had red stars all over it.

"I'll go tell Jet Star to be ready to leave. I'll let you tell Fun Ghoul that he can't come," Kobra informed, with a smile forming on his lips.

"I'll deal with him. Could you tell Grace to be ready too? I want to check the car and make sure it's topped off with gas," he said.

"Sure thing," he replied.

Kobra Kid had forgotten about their new guest and started to leave the back room when Party Poison called him back.

"You should know that she came back because she missed you. Thought you should know," the elder brother informed.

Kobra quickly walked away from Party, trying not to think of the parting words his brother left him with. He walked into the front of the diner and saw Jet and Fun with a map engulfed in conversation.

"Hey Jet, Party wants you to be ready to leave in a few minutes. Whenever Show Pony gets here we're hitting the road," Kobra called over to him.

"What about me?" Fun Ghoul whined.

"Go talk to him," Kobra smirked.

Kobra turned around and went to search for the littlest Killjoy, Grace. He checked outside and in the kitchen. Finally without having any luck, he checked her bedroom. He poked his head inside and found her reading on her bed.

"Hey Grace," he started.

"Shhhhhhhh! She's sleeping!" the little girl interrupted him.

Kobra opened the door more and stepped in. He couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments. The way her black hair with blue streaks fell in front of her face. She looked so peaceful and happy. A smile crept onto his face as he gazed at her longingly. Grace stared at Kobra like he was crazy.

"You had something to tell me I believe?" she asked with an attitude.

"Yeah, get ready. We're leaving whenever Show Pony shows up, could be in a few minutes. Oh, and Party for a bandana for you," Kobra told her.

He left Grace's room and walked back into the front of the diner, joining Jet Star at the booth he was at. About ten minutes later Party Poison and Fun Ghoul joined them in the front with Grace in tow.

"Fun, I said no! I don't want your injury getting worse!" Party stated.

"It's not going to get worse! I promise!" Fun pleaded.

"You're staying and that's final! We also need someone to look after sleeping beauty back there in Grace's room," Party told him.

Fun Ghoul smiled, remembering how he could taunt Kobra with that. He stopped smiling when he realized that he was supposed to be arguing. Kobra opened his mouth, about ready to tell Fun off when a horn sounded from outside.

"Killjoys, let's go make some noise!" Party Poison exclaimed as he stood up.

The three others stood up and followed him out to the trans-am. After they all jumped in it roared to life and took off with the Show Pony's van following. Fun Ghoul stood at the window watching the scene take place wishing to have been able to join them.


	5. Desert Song

_Author's Note_ - Hey Cool Kids! Took me a while but it's here! Thank You to those who Review and Thank You to those who read!

Enjoy!

As for copyright purposes i do not own the Fabulous Killjoys or their world. I'm merely hiding from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units here.

* * *

><p>They had only been gone for fifteen minutes and Fun Ghoul was already bored out of his mind. Ideas had started to race through his head. There were normal ones of trying to clean the place up a little, practice guitar or sleep. Then there were the ones that would guarantee him trouble, going into Kobra's, waking up<p>

Wicked or spray painting the inside of the diner. Knowing he probably wouldn't get a second opportunity, he decided to see why Kobra didn't want anyone in his room.

Fun Ghoul took his time to get to get to Kobra's room. Before he could attempt at opening it the door to Grace's room opened and Wicked Rose started to hobble out. She looked up and saw Fun staring Kobra's door.

"Where's the bathroom?" Wicked asked.

"If you go into the main dining room, it's to your right and then another right," He replied with a sigh of relief.

She limped down the hallway and disappeared. Fun Ghoul had been lucky with that one. With Wicked Rose out of sight and occupied for the next few minutes he quickly opened Kobra's door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. His room looked like everyone else's. There was a shitty mattress, a shitty pillow, and a shitty blanket.

Looking over to the wall opposite of his bed there were two Exterminate Posters of what looked to be the Kobra Kid and Wicked Rose. Underneath the poster was an old crate of misc. items. In it there were some old Murder magazines, some old flyers from the shows we had done and a sketchbook. Fun Ghoul grabbed the sketch book and flipped through the pages. Some were filled with old comic book super heroes; a few were of crudely drawn dracs. The last few pages were of the girl on the poster next to him. Fun quickly put everything back the way he found it and silently slipped out.

"Where did everyone go?" Wicked asked Fun as he entered the front of the diner.

"They went drac hunting and raiding an old android factory slash Drac complex," he explained.

"When will they be back?" she asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, more than likely early morning," Fun answered.

"So they left you behind?"she asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, because of my stupid arm. You know, us sitting here talking is kinda boring," he said.

"What shenanigans do you have in mind?" Wicked asked curiously.

"You've got a bum leg, I've got a bum arm. I say we spray paint the back," Fun Ghoul proposed.

Fifteen minutes later the two of them were standing out back staring at a faded brightly colored wall. The back wall had taken a beating from the sun. It had only been a few weeks since the wall was last repainted. With a box full of cans of spray paint the two stood staring at the wall, ready to add some new color. The sun had begun to set when the two of them stepped back to admire their art. Fun Ghoul and Wicked Rose had painted over the random images with a mural of sorts. There was a neon desert scene with a mushroom cloud in the middle surrounded by different images that represented the killjoys.

The two had finally made it back in when it was completely pitch black out. The diner was glowing with very little light, what with the generator low on batteries. Fun and Wicked had decided to turn off of the lights, except for the bathrooms and back room. Eventually the two had made their way into the back room. They had their backs to the wall and spoonfuls of Power Pup in their mouths.

"Nothing says yum like pre-moistened kibble," Fun joked in between bites.

"Did you know that up in Colorado they farm?" Wicked curiously asked Fun Ghoul.

"As in veggies and fruits?" He asked seriously.

"As in real food. We had popcorn and boy was it good," she said, putting a spoon full of Power-pup to her mouth.

Fun Ghoul stopped what he was doing and stared at her in shock. With his mouth hanging open she laughed.

"You had actual real popcorn? I am more than jealous! What is more important here that could make you leave popcorn?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, when you have feelings for someone and you can't get them out of your mind," she said as she stared down at her half eaten can.

Fun Ghoul was still staring at her, but his mouth finally able to close. He had a feeling that if the subject didn't change then she'd more than likely start crying. Fun started to wrack his mind for ideas that didn't involve her old group or Kobra. For a minute he had sat there and thought hard, coming up with a plan B; just in case.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" he tested.

"Well, with no Fun Ghoul to cause mayhem, their probably being productive," she teased him.

"Hey! Well, you're probably right," he admitted.

They shared a laugh and finished off their Power-pup. With the help of Fun Ghoul, they were both on their feet and making their way towards the kitchen to get ready for bed. Ten minutes later Fun had assisted Wicked to her new make-shift bed. The minute her head touched the pillow she was asleep. He laughed as he tucked her in. After silently slipping out of her room he managed to make it to his own room.

His own room looked similar to everyone else's. Fun had his own Exterminate poster hanging on his wall. The floor was littered with a few old Shiny and Murder magazines. In the corner was his most prized possession, his guitar. He picked it up and strummed a few chords, letting the sound wash over him. With his eyes closed he played some more, pretending he was in his old room when he was in high school, and the world hadn't have been blown to hell.

* * *

><p>The next morning Fun Ghoul was woken up by shouting. A few minutes later he was fully awake. With boots on he made his way to the front room to see the commotion. Show Pony was sitting on the bar with Grace while Jet Star was holding back Kobra Kid. Party came in through the door holding a box, unknowing of the event unfolding in front of them. By this time Wicked had managed to make it to the front of the diner. She surprised Fun Ghoul by leaning on him.<p>

"What's going on?" Fun Ghoul asked.

"Show Pony grabbed my ass!" Kobra yelled swinging at Show Pony.

Party shook his head and walked back out to bring in the rest of their treasure. Grace sat next to Show Pony giggling while he pretended to whisper into her ear and point at Kobra. Wicked and Fun Ghoul stood there and watched the dysfunctional family. Party had come back in with another box and noticed no one had moved.

"There's a lot of shit that still needs to be carried in!" Party announced to the group.

Jet Star held the swinging Kobra back from Show and Grace as they passed him to help Party. Fun left wicked leaning against a wall and joined Jet as they left to join the rest of the gang. Wicked slowly made an attempt to follow suit but when she passed an exhausted Kobra she tripped over a box corner. As if instinct, Kobra's arms shot out and caught her. After helping her into a booth he climbed in across from her.

"How's your leg?" he asked her.

"Still hurts like a bitch, but nothing I can't handle," she replied with a smile.

"We managed to find some painkillers, if you want some. I should probably go get Jet and see what he thinks," Kobra said nervously.

"Go help. I'll still be here when you get back," she told him.


	6. Interlude

_Author's Note_ - Hey Cool Kids! Took me a while but it's here! Thank You to those who Review and Thank You to those who read!

Enjoy!

As for copyright purposes i do not own the Fabulous Killjoys or their world. I'm merely hiding from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units here.

* * *

><p>It took almost a half hour to bring all of the supplies in. Surrounding Wicked's booth were boxes of Power-pup, bottled water, medicine, batteries, tools, and new mattresses and pillows. Finally when all had been brought in, Party Poison laid down on the of the booth that Wicked Rose was sitting at. Eventually everyone had made their way to the booth. Show Pony was staying the night at the diner, so Kobra made it his goal to stay as far away from him as possible. Kobra Kid had climbed behind Wicked so that he could guarantee his safety, being in between the wall and Wicked. They all sat there in a comfortable silence, Party actually falling asleep.<p>

"Did he sleep at all?" Wicked asked, referring to the sleeping man.

"No, he's been awake for at least 48 hours," Jet answered.

"Should we move him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's going to be hurting if we don't," Kobra spoke up.

Wicked slid out of the booth, getting into the one behind them, so that Kobra and Jet could get Party to his room. Show was somehow dragging a mattress with his skates on and Fun had grabbed one of the pillows with his good arm. Grace was left with Wicked Rose as the guys disappeared down the hallway.

"So, how was it?" Wicked asked her.

"Not gonna lie, a little boring without Fun Ghoul," she answered.

"Oh really?" Wicked replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, it was fun, but Fun Ghoul makes everything more fun," little Grace smiled.

The guys had returned, minus Party and Show and Fun ended up starting to drag mattresses and pillows to different rooms, returning with the ones they had replaced. Jet Star and Kobra Kid had returned to the booth that I had switched to. On his way to the booth, Jet had grabbed one of their many new first aid kits.

"Hey Grace, why don't you help Kobra organize and put everything away?" Jet Star asked, looking from Grace to Kobra.

Kobra, a little annoyed from being volunteered, walked away and started to sort through the gang's new supply. Grace followed Kobra with a bounce in her and started to pull heavy boxes of Power-pup to the kitchen. With everyone else busy, Jet Star turned his attention to Wicked Rose.

"Luckily we found a bunch of these first aid kits at the Drac Complex. Did you check your injury yesterday to see how it was doing?" Jet asked.

"Nope, I didn't want to risk infection. I unfortunately am unlucky when it comes to injuries," she replied.

"It doesn't look infected, but let me put some of this antiseptic on it to be safe," he said as he undid the bandage, checking the progress.

"It won't sting will it?" Wicked inquired.

"If it does, then it's killing something, so i'm going to hope for a yes," he replied grinning.

He took the bottle out of the plastic white box and took the cap off. Without hesitation he sprayed her wound receiving a yelp from her. The commotion caused Show and Fun who had returned with an old dirty mattress to stop and reach for their ray guns. When they saw that her injury was being treated they removed their hands from their weapons and went back to their job of swapping out mattresses and pillows.

"So tell me, how was the hunt and the raid?" Wicked asked Jet.

"It went pretty well. Party, Kobra, and I managed to take out maybe nine or so. Typically you don't always run into Dracs while driving down route Guano, but we managed to find some. Show Pony had drove ahead to scout out the Drac Complex. When Show came back, we found out that a temporary drac station had been set up in the middle of the road near Zone 5. Unfortunately we needed to pass that to head up to the Drac Complex. Luckily for us, Show Pony actually drove through the fuckin station and killed about 3 of 'em. In the process and Kobra and I managed to take out the other four when we trailed behind," Jet had told the Killjoy as he wrapped her calf in a new, clean bandage.

By this time Fun Ghoul and Show Pony were finished with their chore and Fun went off to help Kobra and Grace finish theirs. Show Pony, knowing better than to piss off an annoyed Kobra, had decided to meet the new inhabitant of the Diner.

"Hi there," the man said with a smile.

"Hi," Wicked said cautiously extending her hand.

"I'm Show Pony," he replied taking her hand and sitting next to her in the booth.

"Wicked Rose," she responded.

"Can I finish and then you two can talk?" Jet asked.

"Be my guest," Show answered in a cheeky manner.

"Anyways, once we were in Zone 5 we hid at our usual spot and stayed there for the night. Really nothing happened then. But at about 4 am we made our move. There were only 2 dracs guarding the Complex. If it was actually finished we probably would have had to dealt with probably a dozen. We offed the two and started grabbing everything we could get our hands on. After about an hour we took off. I think we grabbed pretty much everything they had there. With our loot safely in Show Pony's van, we sped back here," Jet finished and left to help put things away.

"That sounds exciting," Wicked replied.

"Anyways, I'm Show Pony and your new best friend," Show Pony said as he stole the spotlight.

"You'll have to fight Grace for that, I just met her yesterday," Wicked responded.

"She won't mind. Earlier I saw you and Kobra. Is there anything going on between you two? If there isn't I would like to know because he is so fine," he replied laughing.

"I think there might be something between us," she answered laughing with him.

"I think it is story time. How did you, Wicked, become so acquainted with Kobra and how did you end up here?" he asked suggestively.

"About 4 months ago my group and I we're spying and infiltrating BL/ind. We had managed to get someone on the inside. After 6 weeks of successfully gathering information our man on the inside was discovered. We believe that he was either drugged or they wore him down until he told them about our little group of rebels. With him gone there were only 7 of us left. We then became BL/ind's Most Wanted. Exterminate posters flooded the desert with our faces on them and dracs had been sent out to comb the desert for us. We were running low on supplies and were too scared to leave our hiding spot, the old motel off of the 150. We called for help two days later Party Poison, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid come riding in around midnight. They had stayed for a few days with us because of a really nasty radiation storm. While they were with us we shared everything we had learned about BL/ind and became friends pretty fast. Over those few days i fell in love with Kobra, and i like to think he felt the same. But when the radiation levels became safe again they left, rode off into the sunset. I wrote him a few letters that i meant to have delivered, but we received word that Korse was closing in on our location. We came up with a plan that if we left the state, then Better Living would forget about us. The other day, most of us drove back into town, hoping we had been forgotten. That's when a group of dracs surprised us and ran us off the road. I'm the only survivor," Wicked Rose told Show Pony.

He sat there unsure of what to say. The two were silently as they stared at table. The only other sounds that could be heard was the sound of shuffling boxes and cans being stacked on a shelf.


	7. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

_Author's Note_ - Hey Cool Kids! ANOTHER UPDATE! WOO! Thank You to those who Review and Thank You to those who read!

Enjoy!

As for copyright purposes i do not own the Fabulous Killjoys or their world. I'm merely hiding from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units here.

* * *

><p>At around midnight or so Wicked woke with a start. The car crash she was in a few days earlier had begun to haunt her in her sleep. Silently she crept out of the shared room towards the front of the diner in search of something to occupy her mind. The pain in her leg had lessened to the point where she could barely feel it. When she entered the front of the diner she saw that she wasn't the only one up.<p>

"Couldn't sleep?" she startled the man.

"No, not really. I feel asleep earlier and I'm just feeling restless. Why are you awake?" Kobra replied.

"Couldn't sleep. I feel like I've been sleeping a lot lately," she said as she sat across from the man.

"Party told me why you came back," he told her.

"Well, I figured that after almost two months BL/ind would believe us dead or the very least gone," Wicked said to him, hoping he'd believe the half-truth.

"And he told me the other reason," Kobra nudged.

"I . . . I . . . ," she stammered trying to get the words out.

Kobra got out of his seat and sat next her pulling him into her. The two sat there for a while until they pulled away from each other.

"I wish you would've written or sent some sort of message. We all thought you were ghosted but when you're bodies were gone we hoped you ran instead of becoming mindless zombies controlled by Better Living," he opened up.

"I wanted to. I even wrote letters that I meant to have delivered, but when we heard Korse was on his way to the motel we ran. We didn't have time to do anything else. We hoped on route guano and sped out of town. I wanted to radio you, but my brother thought it'd be too dangerous, that Better Living would hear and know that we were still alive," she confessed, tears starting to fall.

Kobra Kid's hand moved swiftly to catch the tears as they began their descent. Just as swiftly as his hand, his lips followed suit and met hers. Their make-out session lasted until Wicked pulled away from Kobra, only to yawn.

"Tired?" he laughed

"A little," she yawned.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," he said to her.

He slid out of the booth and offered her his hand. As they left the front of the diner, an alarm started to fill the diner with a loud screeching sound.

"Go get Grace. Take her to the backroom and hide there. We'll let you know when it's safe to come out," he told her as he bolted into his room to grab his jacket, a bandana and his ray gun.

"I can fight you know!" She argued with him.

"I know, but I lost you two months ago and I don't want to chance losing you again. Your leg is still healing and I don't want you getting anymore hurt if you're not on your A game," he stated.

"I'm fighting with you. I'm not some helpless woman!" Wicked fought back.

"I know, but Grace is a ten year old girl who can't fight and needs you. Please, just take her and hide!" he begged.

She turned defeated, dodging Jet Star and Show Pony as they ran past the two to the front. Wicked hurried into their room and grabbed her gun and Grace. The lights in the diner were shut off and the two narrowly missed being run over by Fun Ghoul and Party Poison in the dark. Grace had found a spot to hide in, behind some boxes in a corner while Wicked Rose sat next to her, gun in hand. They sat in the darkness as they heard the battle going on out front. Screeching tires, guns shots and yells could be heard throughout the diner. Even though Wicked tried to be brave and fearless for Grace, she was scared that one of those gun shots would hit one of her new friends, more specifically Kobra Kid.

A group of draculoids had discovered their home and the Trans-Am. The five Killjoys had taken up arms outside of the diner. While the lights were shut off in the diner, the lights outside where switched on to blind all who were facing it. While this proved as a disadvantage for the advancing dracs, they still managed to hold their ground. The rebel Killjoys had hid behind the Trans-Am and Show Pony's Van shooting around the vehicles at their enemy. One by one the draculoids began to fall until the only side shooting was the one with their backs to the diner.

Jet Star rushed inside to turn all of the lights back on while the four others moved the lifeless dracs' motorcycles behind the diner. Jet had returned with a large brown tarp and with the help of Party and Show they covered the bikes. Kobra and Had Started to haul the bodies into Show Pony's van, so that they can be left somewhere away from their home. Show Pony returned and drove off with Jet Star riding shotgun. When the lights flicked back on in the diner the Wicked had breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up and extended her hand to help Grace up when instead the little girl pulled her back down.

"Wait; always wait until someone comes back here. You can never be too careful at night," she whispered as she grabbed a raggedy blanket from a box near her and threw it over Wicked Rose and herself.

Under the blanket, Grace had crawled into Wicked's lap and held onto the woman. Moments later the sound of three pairs of feet made their way into the back room. Even though she knew she should be scared, Grace started to giggle. The blanket was ripped off of them and Poison stood there holding the blanket while Grace flew from Wicked's lap into his arms.

"Come on short stuff, Bed time," he told her.

"But I don't wanna sleep! Tell me what happened!" she begged as she, Party and Fun left the room.

"Bed time, now," Kobra said with a grin.

"But I don't wanna!" She replied, imitating Grace.

"Yeah, well i'm tired and you need sleep. It'll help heal that leg of yours," he said leading her out of the room.

"Always about my leg. Maybe I should just cut it off and be down with it," Wicked joked.

"I was planning on taking you on a motorcycle ride soon when your leg was better, but if you're gonna cut it off I don't think I'd be able to take you," he smiled at her.

"I hate you," she said with a yawn.

"No you don't, you're tired," he replied, kissing her.

"Goodnight," she mumbled.

"Sweet dreams," he replied.

The two had retreated to their respective rooms and closed the door behind them. Wicked had hoped she could go straight to sleep but was ambushed by Grace instead.

"Were you kissing Kobra out there? Are you two together? Are you guys in love?" she asked while jumping on her new bed.

"You are way too energetic and you probably should be jumpin on that, it's new. You don't want to break it do you?" Wicked told her trying to ignore the questions about Kobra.

"You never answered my questions!" Grace exclaimed as she flew from her bed to Wicked's.

"Fine, yes we were kissing. I don't know, and yes. Please, just go to sleep, I'm tired and my leg is bothering me," she had mumbled.

Grace left Wicked's bed with a smile on her face. She hadn't felt this happy in a long while. A few minutes later Grace could hear he roommate's even breathing, telling her that she was fast asleep. Her new found excitement kept her awake. It wasn't until a half hour later that the sun had started to creep up from the small window at the top of the room that the little girl's eyes finally closed.


	8. Zero Percent

_Author's Note - _Hey Cool Kids! Finally! An update! Fun fact: I wrote most of this chapter outside on the back patio, in a dust storm (i live in Arizona). Also, i'm changing the point of view to Wicked Rose's. I find it easier to write this way. Thank You to those who Review and Thank You to those who read! As for copyright purposes i do not own the Fabulous Killjoys or their world. I'm merely hiding from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When I woke up I limped into the front of the diner. After picking a booth next to a window I stared outside. The world outside seemed to be a solid brown. The dust room raged on, howling in the early morning. Through the roar of the storm I could hear the sound of boots approach.<p>

"Is it sad that I actually missed this?" I told the man.

"Yes, yes it is," Party Poison laughed.

"It must be monsoon season," I commented.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"My arm doesn't really hurt that much," I answered.

"And?" He added.

"And what?" I asked in return.

"Last night?" He questioned.

"Is it always like that?" I replied.

"No. It's not. They typically only come after us during the day," he answered.

"So they never come after you at night?" I asked curiously.

"Out in the desert where there are patrols, yes. Shit!" Party exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"What?" I asked him, as he leaped from the table and towards the doors.

"My baby!" He replied.

I sat there confused, slightly alarmed at what he was talking about.

"What's up?" Jet Star asked cheerfully, sitting next to me.

"Party ran outside, something about his BABY," I told him.

"He might need some help," Ray commented before fleeting in the same fashion.

I still sat at the booth, still confused as I stared outside, trying to get a glimpse of the two. The dust storm was too thick, allowing me to only see swirling brown. Moments later the two walked back in. Party had slipped on his goggles and bandana while Jet had only his bandana. They pulled off their protective gear and joined me once again.

"What was that all about?" I asked them.

"I left the windows on the trans-am off last night. I didn't want it full of sand later so I ran out to put them back on," Party explained.

"Kobra's not gonna like this storm," Jet said to no one in particular.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Well, because visibility is pretty much at zero percent, Show Pony is gonna have to stay a little bit longer," Jet answered.

"Ah. Today is going to be interesting then if we're all going to be cooped up inside," I commented.

"Any one up for some Power Pup?" Party asked, causing us to laugh.

"You sound like your trying to sell it," I laughed.

"Oh god, don't say that!" Party jokingly groaned.

Eventually we were joined by Fun Ghoul, Show Pony, Kobra Kid and Grace. The conversation had pretty much happened without me as I was much too distracted by the continuous storm outside.

"Kobra, I could beat you with" Fun dared, catching my attention.

"Really? You're on then!" Kobra replied, throwing his spoon on the table and stalking off toward the back, Fun in pursuit.

"No! This is not a good idea!" Party yelled, chasing after them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kobra and Fun are going to race in the storm on their bikes," Show answered.

"Wicked, help me!" Party yelled from the back.

I managed to get out of the booth somehow and limped towards the back. Fun passed me with a helmet on and pushing a bike past me with Party arguing with him. Kobra almost did the same, if I hadn't of stepped in front of him.

"Kobra, please don't," I begged.

"I'll be fine," he smiled, taking off his helmet.

"Kobra, you won't be able to see anything out there. Please don't. I've already lost three people who matter to me this week, don't make it a fourth," I pleaded.

"For you," he sighed as he started rolling his bike backwards.

"Thank you!" I smiled as he turned back towards me.

"Anything for you Wicked," I replied.

I took my time limping back to the front of the diner. Party was standing in front of the door with Show while Fun was arguing with them.

"I'm not racing you," Kobra yelled to Fun as he walked behind me.

"What! Chicken!" Fun called to him.

"I don't really want to die today," He smiled in reply.

"Fine! By default I am the winner!" Fun announced.

"And by default you are the most idiotic. Oh and how's your arm?" Jet laughed.

"Shut-up," Fun Ghoul growled as he pushed his bike towards the back.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Grace said, sitting down next to me.<p>

"So am I. Once Jet rebandaged my leg, what do you want to do?" I asked, sitting down on Jet's bed.

"So what's your story Wicked?" Grace asked, crossing her legs.

"After the bombings my friends and I fled college. We headed north towards Colorado. I don't really remember why anymore, it just seemed smart then. When the helium wars started nowhere was safe; so we kept running. We basically lived everywhere and took small jobs to pay for the necessities," I started.

"So where was your favorite place?" She asked me.

"I have a few. There was New York, but that was a little dangerous because of all the people and the limited resources. My friends and I ended up getting some work at factories to help build ships for the war. Then Florida was so much fun! We broke into an old amusement park and stayed in one of the hotels nearby. That was a vacation for us really," I recalled, stretching my leg out for Jet.

"Then what?" The little girl eagerly asked.

"We fled to Canada after New York got really bad. There were explosions in the factories and one of my friends was burned pretty bad. That is what really influenced us. It was a little safer up there, not allot of crazy people. The Canadians are more calm and collected, but we also experienced Better Living for the first time up there," I continued.

"What were they like?" She asked with wonder, causing Jet and me to laugh.

"They were nice and colorful. The cities were still vibrant, not the monochrome fabricated boxes they are now. It was nice, they were pleasant. After a while it became boring, dull. My little brother wanted to come back to the southwest. By then we'd been gone for five years. Driving through Colorado we met a colony of survivors dressed in the brightest colors they could find. It seems that Better Living had become a monster down her in the states, controlling people with their medications. Anyways we stayed a few months in Colorado learning how to shoot and become rebels. About six months ago we took up residency in a motel not too far from here. My friends and I would often go into Battery City at night and cause mayhem. One night we broke into what we thought was an abandoned factory. Instead we found a bunch of computers. We grabbed one of them. Little did we know it held all of their plans for the next four years. Also how to take them down," I regaled.

By this time Fun Ghoul had showed up and sat next to me listening intently. Jet had finished my leg a good while ago, but I had continued on. Jet dragged a chair in front of me so he could continue to be a part of our group.

"And?" Fun asked, just as excited as Grace.

"When we grabbed the computer Korse and a band of Dracs showed up at the factory. They chased us for weeks. Then one day it started to rain, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Party Poison and Kobra Kid showed up for shelter. Back then the rain wasn't as bad, it seems like the acid levels have gotten worse. After four days of a killjoy slumber party, the rain stopped and the fab four left for home. The next day Korse came and we ran with the computer. We stayed a few days in Old Vegas and then back to Colorado to the colony that we stayed at before. I convinced a few of us to return and on our way back to the hotel a heard of dracs chased and here I am," I finished.

The three stared at me with wide eyes as I finished my story. I stared at them, unsure of their reaction. They were silent, taking in everything I had said.

"The storm is dying down," Party said, leaning his head into the room and scaring us.

"Thanks for the update," Frank sarcastically replied.

"No problem. Oh and Fun, Kobra is looking for. He wants to race you," Party told him.

"Oh tell him he is on! I'll be right there," Fun replied, standing up.

Fun Ghoul followed Party out of the room and disappeared down the hallway. Jet, Grace and I followed out to the front of the diner to watch the race. Kobra and Party were already outside waiting for Fun. The two men walked towards us to kill time.

"So you're going to beat him right?" Grace asked smiling.

"Of course I am," Kobra reassured her.

Fun pushed his bike out of the diner and lined it up next to Kobra's.

"Good luck!" I said throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Thanks," he replied pulling me closer to him.

We pulled apart and he walked back towards the bikes. Fun and Kobra stared each other down as they climbed on their bikes. Party walked towards the two and stood in the middle of them.

"Here's the rules, no driving dirty. You go 5 miles until the fork, then turn around. First one back wins," he told them.

He walked between them until he was a good few feet behind them.

"Your goin down!" Fun told Kobra, revving his engine.

"Three, Two, One, GO!"


	9. The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

_Author's Note - _Hey Cool Kids! Finally! An update! Thank You to those who Review and Thank You to those who read! As for copyright purposes i do not own the Fabulous Killjoys or their world. I'm merely hiding from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the roof of the diner with Party Poison, admiring the night sky while Jet and Kobra escorted Show pony back home. We had gotten the call earlier today, about an hour after the race. Doctor Death had told us that Drac patrols had been doubled. Originally Fun Ghoul was going to go instead of Kobra, but Fun's arm injury had flared up and couldn't use his arm.<p>

"Want one?" Party offered, his box of cigarettes in his hand.

"No thanks," I replied, lying back.

"So what's going on between you and Kobra?" he asked, exhaling smoke.

"We're friends," I answered nonchalantly.

"Okay," he sarcastically said to me.

"What? We are," I started to argue.

"Whatever you say," Party grinned, causing me to sigh in frustration.

I stared at the sky, taking in the dark, green hued, cloudy sky. We sat together in silence as the growl of motorcycles grew louder. When the sound was upon us I sat up and peered over the edge, afraid of falling off the roof. Party laughed as I edged further, trying to get a better look.

"Just friends?" he questioned with a grin.

"Shut up," I told him, crawling back towards were I was sitting before.

"Hey Kobra! Up here!" Party called out.

"I hate you," I muttered.

"Now don't you two be too loud. Some of us need our sleep," he joked.

Kobra had climbed up the ladder in the back. Once he was up Party quickly and quietly climbed down before Kobra had a chance to say anything. I looked back and awkwardly waved towards him.

"Hey Wicked," he smiled, sitting next to me.

"Hi Kobra. So um, how was the ride?" I uneasily asked him.

"It was good. Show Pony wouldn't grabbed my ass though," I laughed.

"I'm sorry," I said, putting my hand on his arm.

"He always tries to do something like that to me," Kobra explained.

"I can see why," I absent mindedly replied.

"Oh really?" he grinned.

"Well, uh," I stammered.

"Do you want to help me stop him?" he asked me.

"Sure," I answered awkwardly.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I felt time stand still for that brief moment.

"And how will that help?" I slowly asked him.

"Maybe if he knows I have a girlfriend he'll stop," he suggested.

"And who said I was your girlfriend?" I asked, standing up.

"Well," he started, standing up as well.

Once he was standing I pulled him towards me and kissed him, more passionately than he expected. As our lips moved in sync, his arms wrapped around me; holding me tightly to him.

"I think if we want to convince Show to stop hitting on you, we might want to do this in front of him," I said, pulling away for air.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked, unsure.

"You're the reason I came back. Anyways, it is getting late, and I am getting tired," I grinned, finishing with a yawn.

"Then off to bed m'lady," Kobra replied.

* * *

><p>"I'm worried," Grace said as Fun Ghoul joined her at the booth.<p>

"She's here somewhere," he replied, trying to comfort her.

"But what if she was kidnapped?" The little girl asked.

"We would know if she was kidnapped," Ray told her, setting Power pup on the table.

"What if," she started, but stopped when I walked in.

She climbed over Fun and ran towards me. My leg was almost healed, leaving a slight limp. Grace threw her arms around my legs.

"Wicked! I thought something bad happened to you! You never came to bed last night and I was scared!" She cried.

"Everything is okay. Don't cry sweetie," I said as bent down to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Where were you?" she asked quietly, Jet and Fun watching us.

"I didn't want to wake you up last night, so Kobra offered to let me sleep in his room," I carefully told her.

"Oh," she replied.

"I'm hungry, are you? Let's go get some breakfast," I smiled at her.

She skipped back to the booth and crawled back over Fun. As I approached the booth Jet and Fun were grinning at me, knowing full well what I really did last night.

"So what happened to you last night?" Jet asked.

"Kobra let her sleep in his room," Grace said through a spoonful of food.

"That was awfully nice of him. Doesn't he only have one mattress in his room? So did you two sleep together or what was the arrangement?" Fun commented, earning a glare from me.

"Good morning," Party announced.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about maybe exploring the desert. Maybe visit News-A-Go-Go to so what is up for sale," he listed off, joining us at the table.

"Should we wait for Kobra to get dressed?" Fun asked out loud.

"Why would he need to get dressed?" Grace innocently asked, earning a roar of laughter from Jet and Fun.

"Wicked!" Party laughed.

"What's goin on?" Kobra inquired, pulling his shirt on.

I buried my face in my hands. Fun Ghoul and Jet Star laughed even harder as Kobra pulled a chair up to the table.

"Did you two have fun last night?" Party asked Kobra.

Finally Kobra realized what they were laughing at, his face turning beet red. He stuttered trying to explain what happened but the guys kept laughing. I stood up and walked to the back. Minutes later I walked back out with my ray gun and Kobra's helmet.

"Where are you going?" Jet asked, worry seeping in his voice.

"I'm going to go kill some dracs," I answered, stalking out the front door.

"You don't think she's going to take my bike?" Kobra worried.

"Shit!" Party yelled, everyone but Grace running outside.

"WICKED!" jet yelled at me as I revved the bike.

Kobra sprinted towards me as I started the bike and took off. Wind whistled past my ears as I flew down the road. There was a patrol of Dracs in the distance that grew more every second. I pulled out my gun and held gripped onto it while I sped up. Behind me I could hear the roar of a car gaining on me. Wind picked up and started to push against me. Once I was close enough I started firing upon the dracs. All but three of them fell to the ground. The ones that were left standing were firing back. I swerved, avoiding to be shot at and fell, the bike and myself sliding down the road.

"Wicked!" Kobra yelled as he jumped out of the trans-am. Fun Ghoul and Jet Star followed him out and started shooting.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. The bike was pinning my injured leg to the ground. Party drove up closer to us as Jet hit the final drac square in the chest. Kobra lifted the bike off of me, his sunglasses and bandana covering his face. The rest of the guys had the same, except for Fun who was wearing an old monster mask.

"What is wrong with you?" Kobra yelled, helping me back to the car.

"What the fuck?" Party said to me as I crawled into the back seat, my leg bleeding.

"I'll take the bike back," Ghoul offered, taking the helmet off me and throwing his mask in my lap.

"Dammit girl," Jet said climbing in the back with me and glancing at my leg.

"Let's roll," Kobra said as he slammed the door.

Fun Ghoul took off first, leading the way down the road back to the diner. I was quiet the whole way while they berated me with questions. Once we were at the diner Kobra left the car and stormed away. Jet and Party helped me back to Jet's room so that he could patch up my leg.

"Seriously Wicked, what the fuck?" Party asked again as he leaned against the door frame.

"I have an anger problem. I'm not proud of it," I scoffed.

"Shit, give us a heads up next time," Party sighed, starting to wrap my leg with a bandage.

"It's either I punch one of you or I take off and kill a drac or two," I explained.

"Your leg is wrapped up. Don't pull anything like that again until your leg is fully healed this time," Jet warned.

"I'm going to go find Kobra. Jet, make sure she doesn't run off again," Party said before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

><p>"She could have killed herself!" Kobra roared.<p>

"Do you want to let her explain?" Fun asked.

"Maybe," he replied shortly, sitting down on the curb.

"Maybe it's her time of the month and she's just pissy," Fun offered.

"Better not let her hear you say that," Kobra warned his friend.

"Kobra, you okay?" Party asked, joining them outside.

"Yeah, is she?" he inquired,

"Yeah, her leg is going to take even more time to heal," Party explained.

"Why did she act out like that?" Fun Ghoul asked.

"She said she has an anger problem. Sound familiar?" He grinned, staring at Kobra.

"She's perfect for you then!" Fun smiled.


	10. Cancer

_Author's Note - _Happy International MCR Day! Why is that today? Well, Today, July 23rd 2011, marks the nine year anniversary of the release of their first album _I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love._ So today i am updating all three of my stories! I've really got something in here to change it up a bit! Thank You to those who Review and Thank You to those who read! As for copyright purposes i do not own the Fabulous Killjoys or their world. I'm merely hiding from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You okay Wicked?" Grace asked, sitting next to me on my bed.<p>

"Yeah, I had a crazy moment earlier," I smiled, looking up from the magazine in my hands.

"Why did you have a crazy moment?" She asked me.

"Well, remember when I told you about living in Canada a while ago? Well, when I was there I got really sick. Better Living wasn't the monochrome evil that it is now. I took some medicine that helped me, but not that much. I agreed to go through testing for a new drug and it cured me, but it rewired my brain," I explained.

"Why were you sick? What was wrong?" She innocently asked.

"I had cancer. There were ways to cure it before the bombs and helium wars, but the hospitals were over run and destroyed. When my friends and I were living in New York we heard about the wonderful BLI and their magical medicine. They did wonders in the beginning. Unfortunately the guy in charge was killed off and the drugs were then used for evil. They were a clean slate for the world," I finished trailing off.

"Did they have dracs back then?" Grace replied.

"Yes, but in Canada they didn't have masks. Battery City was the first place we came across the masks," I yawned, tossing the magazine to the side.

"So you aren't sick anymore?" Grace asked me.

"I shouldn't be," I answered.

"Good. I'm gonna go bother Fun Ghoul," she grinned, skipping out of our room.

I shifted my body so I was lying down. When I closed my eyes memories came back. Memories of Canada, the hospital, how sickly and weak I was. I tried hard to fight them back, most importantly the one of my brother crying because I would die and he'd be left alone.

* * *

><p>Fun and Kobra sat outside, staring at Kobra's bike determining how exactly they were to repair it. Party and Jet were over by the trans-am, giving it a checkup. Grace skipped all the way through the diner to out front, dropping herself next to Fun.<p>

"So how is our lovely Rose doing inside?" Fun asked her.

"I think she's sleeping now," Grace answered.

"Well, being crazy can wear you out," he laughed.

"What's cancer? I know it's being sick," Grace said to him, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Why do you ask?" Fun replied, shocked at her questioned.

"Did she just ask about cancer?" Party asked, him and Jet sitting down next to her.

"Wicked said she had cancer but was cured by better living before they became monsters. She said the drugs wired her to be crazy," Grace innocently explained.

Kobra took off. First he started walking down the road, his mind racing. After the diner began to grow smaller, he turned around and made his way straight for the door. Jet was in shock, mind blank trying to process what he had heard. Party was shadowing Kobra, keeping an eye on him while worry began to set in. Fun sat there, fiddling with a wrench in his hand.

"Grace, cancer is a really serious and dangerous thing. It's not easily cured and people now a days aren't even cured because it's too expensive and it's Better Living," he carefully told her.

"Oh," she replied, realizing the severity of it.

Kobra stormed past everyone and into the diner. Ignoring his brother, he made his way to Grace and my room. He stood in the door way and watched me, unaware that I was still awake. I could see him from the corner of my eye, leaning against the frame, worry etched into his face.

"You watching me like that is kinda creepy," I yawned, shifting so I could fully see him.

"Did you really have cancer?" Kobra asked me, not moving from his spot.

"I had a cancerous tumor in my brain," I answered.

"How come you never told me?" He inquired, moving to Grace's bed.

"You never asked," I cheekily responded, sitting up.

"But your cured right?" He said, expecting a certain answer.

"Yes, I am. But there is always a chance It could come back," I quietly replied, looking at my hands.

"Don't say that," he told me, switching over to my bed and pulling me close.

"I like to live in the moment and make a lot of really bad, fun decisions. That's how I chose to live my life," I said.

"You are crazy," he smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"I can explain the craziness. The drugs they gave me were experimental, I was already in stage three and on the verge of stage four; so I was desperate. I took them and they worked, but the part of my brain that the tumor was attached to was damaged. The medicine not necessarily fixed it, but more like healed it," I explained, fidgeting.

"That's alright. You have a few thorns, but you are alive and here with us," Kobra laughed.

"I am. You know what I want to do?" I said to him.

"Uh-oh, what?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"I want to see this band called The Mad Gear and The Missile Kid play," I grinned.

"I'll go see what I can do about that. You get some rest," Mikey replied, standing up.

"Okay," I yawned, lying back down.

He walked out the door and sat at the counter.

"How is she?" Party asked, joining him.

"Amazing," he replied, staring at his hands.

"Then there is nothing to worry about," Party smiled, placing a hand on Kobra's back.

"She does want to see The Mad Gear and The Missile Kid play," Kobra replied, looking at Party.

"I'll talk to Dr. D and see if he can get a show set up," he said, standing up.

"I should go and check on my bike then, see if Fun has done anything to make it worse," Kobra smiled.

* * *

><p>"Listen up dust devils, in a week's time at The Worst Place In The World, you're favorite, Mad Gear, will be rocking. Four credits to get in or a can of Power Pup, starts at eight, and short shorts are mandatory. Keep your ears open for the rest of the bands joining. Here's one of their sounds now," Dr. Death announced through the radio.<p>

Out behind the diner, the dusty old radio sat on a chair next to where Fun Ghoul and Grace stood. In front of them were empty cans of Power Pup lined up on a large boulder.

"Are you guys really playing a show?" Grace asked Fun Ghoul.

"Hell yes! Now get over here, you need to practice," Fun grinned, handing Grace his ray gun.

"Who else is playing?" she asked.

"Black Spacesuits and Raygun Jones and some others. I don't know who else. Now, aim for those Power Pup cans. Take your time, today is about accuracy, we'll add speed later," he told her, pointing to the cans.

With one eye closed she aimed the ray gun for the can furthest to the left. She held it out in front of her and squeezed the trigger. The force threw her backwards, laughing.

"You okay?" Fun laughed, offering her his hand.

"I wanna keep going!" she exclaimed, standing in the same pose as before.

"You might want to put your other hand on it to help," he commented.

The blast from the ray gun left a mark on the boulder, just inches below her mark. Determined, she tilted the ray gun up a little and squeezed the trigger again. Her target flew off the rock and to the ground behind the large boulder. She grinned and aimed at the next can. A few shots later and it too joined the first on the desert floor. Twenty minutes later and Fun Ghoul had placed all of the cans back on the boulder.

"Round two. You have only one shot for each," Fun told her, standing by her side.

"I got this," Grace grinned, aiming at her first target.

"Hey Fun!" Jet called out, jogging towards him.

"What's up man?" He asked as the ping of a can sounded off in the distance.

"Dracs are in a frenzy. We're going to take some of them out since they are acting a bit rogue," Jet explained as a second ping was heard.

"Grace, grab the cans and throw them inside. It's time for some real world practice," Fun told the girl.

* * *

><p>"You are sure this is the girl you saw earlier?" An Asian woman asked a drac.<p>

"Yes mam," he replied.

"Thank you," she said, turning down the hall.

The clacking sound of her heels echoed through the halls. She wound her way through the endless hallways until she stopped at the door leading to her office. Throwing it open, she quickly made her way to her desk and punched a short number into the phone. After a few seconds of beeping, it stopped and air could be heard.

"I need the health files on a Mallory Reynolds and I need them five minutes ago," she said.

Quickly she jabbed the _end_ button and reached for the remote on her desk. She picked it up flicked the metal toggle up awakening Korse. As the chemicals in his chamber dispersed, his eyes opened and his head shot up. He stepped out of his chamber and to the hallway way he met her, a white file in her hands.

"She's back. Take this with you. She should be alone. Just have a drac take a blood sample and a ct scan. Nothing more," She told him.

"Yes mam," he replied, taking the file in his hands.

"You can finish your treatments later," she informed him, walking away.


	11. Headfirst For Halos

_Author's Note - _Hello Beautiful! I think i see the light at the end of the tunnel. The rest of the story is planned out and hopefully i'll be updating more because of this. Thank You to those who Review and Thank You to those who read! As for copyright purposes i do not own the Fabulous Killjoys or their world. I'm merely hiding from the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units here.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Can this thing go any faster?" Jet asked from the back seat, Grace giggling in between him and Fun Ghoul.<p>

"I'm almost hitting ninety!" Party Yelled back to his friend, his eyes remaining on the stretch of road in front of him.

"I can see them! Masks on!" Kobra alerted the others with a grin.

* * *

><p>A black car pulled up to the abandoned diner. The occupants vacated the car and entered the establishment carrying cases of medical tools. The four walked to the back while two dracs waited out front on their motor bikes.<p>

"I want ct scans and blood drawn," Korse instructed.

The three with him went to work while he stood and watched. They knew better than to question their task otherwise they would receive punishment for what he would call 'subordination'. Twenty minutes later the three had packed away their samples and equipment. Within minutes the car had revved its engine and sped away from the diner while the two on motorbikes followed close behind.

* * *

><p>"Seven!" Kobra exclaimed as a small cloud of dust puffed up from the ground as a body fell to it.<p>

"Eight!" Ghoul grinned as his weapon hit a drac in the chest.

"Ten!" Jet called over to the two, a body dropping in front of him.

"Korse!" Party yelled, hurrying back toward the Trans-am.

The black car pulled to a stop, allowing the occupants to join the fire fight. Party Poison had already made it back to the Trans-am, protecting Grace in the back seat. She squirmed around in the seat trying to stay hidden, yet watch the action.

"Now Party Poison, I've come to talk to you peacefully," Korse grinned, approaching with his hands in.

"Shouldn't you be back at Better Living? Or have you come back because they can't help you?" Party growled.

"Oh Party, Better Living is curing my Zone Sickness. If they weren't I wouldn't be here. Actually, Better Living can offer all six of you better lives; especially Miss Wicked Rose," He sneered, Jet, Kobra and Fun joining Party.

"Bullshit," Fun said, staring the man down through his mask.

"I wonder how much longer she has left. She thinks she's cured, but really she is just in remission," Korse laughed.

Kobra's hands were already clenched, ready to attack at any moment. Jet and Fun gripped their ray guns, ready to start up the fire fight again. Party was the only one of them not preparing for battle.

"Why don't you leave and we'll let you live," Party said, trying to keep both sides from firing.

"You were always the gentleman. Enjoy her last days, they are coming quite quickly," Korse smiled, retreating into his vehicle.

Whatever remaining dracs had took their exchange as an opportunity to flee. The black car took off, this time with five dracs trailing behind it. A huge cloud of dust was kicked up as they sped off down Route Guano.

"Shit," Fun Ghoul swore, lifting his mask up once the dust settled.

"Let's go back," Kobra said, striding to the passenger's door.

Party and Jet exchanged glances as Fun hurried after Kobra, scrambling into the back seat.

"What did he mean?" Grace asked.

"He's just trying to piss us off so that we'll make a mistake," Party informed her, staring at Kobra the whole time.

* * *

><p>Forcing my eyes open I tried to sit up, only to fall back down again. My head was spinning and I felt like sleeping some more. I had fought the feeling and forced my back against the wall, allowing me to sit up, instantly regretting it. Something black on my arm caught my eye and attention. I couldn't remember if Jet had wrapped my arm earlier or not. As I was trying to push myself to my feet I heard the front door open followed by voices.<p>

"Wicked!" Fun shouted from the front of the diner.

"In my room," I replied weekly, unable to shout.

Seconds later Kobra had bolted into my room with Jet on his heels. I was almost successful in standing, but fell back to my bed, arms wrapping around me.

"Are you okay?" Kobra asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little light headed. Oh hi Jet! I can't remember, did you wrap this?" I asked innocently, holding up my arm for him to see.

"No, I didn't," He said, fear starting to creep in.

"Did anyone come to the diner while we were gone?" Kobra asked, moving me over so Jet could access my arm better.

"I don't know. I was asleep the whole time. I only woke up a little while ago," I replied, scared of how he'll react.

Jet had begun to unroll the bandage around my arm. His eyes were focused on the bandage, unsure of what he'd find. By this time the other three had joined us, Grace on her bed.

"Looks like someone drew some blood. There is a puncture, size of a needle that aligns with this vein here," Jet said aloud.

"Korse. It was Korse," Party told him.

"Who's Korse?" I asked, confused by what's going on.

"He used to be an ally to us a few years ago, but he ended up radiation poisoning. Better Living promised him life over death is he came in to work for them," Party explained before he stood up and left the room.

Torn between me and his brother, Kobra decided to follow Party out of the room. The empty space next to me was filled by Grace who wrapped my good arm around her, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I'm still a little confused," I responded while Jet.

"He was basically our mentor and he sold his soul to the devil. Party really looked up to him," Fun Ghoul explained.

"You're light headed because of the blood you lost and the lack of food. So, doctor's orders are to eat some food," Jet smiled, standing up and offering me his hand.

I graciously accepted it, finally able to stand on my feet. With his help I was able to limp my way into the front of the diner and into a booth. Jet disappeared with Grace behind him. Craning my neck I looked for the brothers, unaware of where they were.

"Besides being light headed, how do you feel?" Fun asked me, sitting across from me at the booth.

"I have a pretty bad headache, but that's probably due to lack of food. Once I get something to eat I'll feel better," I smiled, trying to put him at ease.

"Is there any chance that you could be in remission?" He asked, taking my hands in his.

"They said I was cured, cancer free, but I guess they could have made a mistake. They were working with new equipment and drugs. Why would you ask that?" I said uneasily.

"Korse told us that you didn't have much long to live," Fun answered.

That shocked me, the thought that I'm still sick; the thought that I don't have much longer. Ideas ran through my mind as to how I could deal with this. Unfortunately Better Living was involved with all but one, hope that the tumor was truly gone.

"Fro Power!" Grace giggled, placing a can and a handful of spoons on the table.

"Where do you think Party and Kobra are?" I asked the three.

"Where he usually is when he is pissed off or wants to think. The roof!" Grace answered.

"You're not going up. You're still light headed and your leg is still injured, so no," Jet said through a mouthful of Power Pup.

"I was just curious," I replied, forcing a smile.

"Right," He sarcastically agreed.

* * *

><p>"Fuck man," Party exclaimed.<p>

"What if Korse is right?" Kobra said, wringing his hands.

"Korse is misinformed. Better Living just wants to fuck with us," said Party, exhaling smoke.

"Of course they want to fuck with us, but what if they are right?" he told his brother.

"Calm down. They don't know for sure. They came and drew blood. It'll take them a day or two until they have the test results. I don't even know what that has to do with whether or not she still has fucking cancer," Party replied, placing a hand on Kobra's shoulder.

"If it came down to it, I don't know if I'd rather see her at Better Living or let the cancer take her," he said, his voice shaking and tears threatening to fall.

"We'll figure something out," Party grinned, flicking the butt off the roof.

"I hope so," Kobra whispered.

"Now, man up, grow a pair, and get the fuck down there!" He laughed, standing up and stretching.

"Fuck you," Kobra grinned, following his brother down the ladder.

"Wicked! Help me!" Grace shrieked.

"Don't get me involved! You're the one who hid his cigarettes!" I laughed, trying to put as much space between Grace, Fun and myself.

"I've got ways of making you talk," Fun grinned, advancing on her.

She shrieked and ran away from him, weaving throughout the tables and chairs. Jet and I sat laughing in the booth while Fun Ghoul chased Grace. Party Poison and Kobra rushed through the door when they heard her screaming.

"What's going on?" Party asked, confused by the ruckus.

"Grace hid Fun's cigarettes," I explained while the two stood and watched.

"Jet! Fro Power!" Grace called out while Fun was tickling her.

"I'm on my way!" Jet announced, jumping up from the table.

"How're you holding up?" Kobra asked.

"I'm coming up with some ideas. One, I think you won't like it, but will go along," I told him, lying my head on his shoulder.

"And? What is your plan?" he anxiously asked.

"I'll let you know when it's finalized," I answered, closing my eyes.

"Wicked," He said, egging me on.

"It involves Better Living, but not Battery City," I hinted.


End file.
